Character Form
This is the page where you fill out a form with information about your Original Character (OC). After filling out the form, leave it on this page and an administrator will leave a message on your message wall, stating that your character has been claimed and is ready for roleplaying! You will be assigned a dorm, so make sure to meet your new room-mates! Have fun! Example Image: Name: Gender: Age: Family: Friends: Enemies: Relationships: Occupation(s): Face Claim: Portrayer: Under "Image", you should pick a picture of a celebrity as your Face Claim (FC). You will not be able to change your FC, and you may not choose someone else's FC unless they allow you to. ---- ---- Form #1 Image: '---'> Name: 'Delilah "Lila" Corrin Reese '''Gender: '''Well, duh. Female ♀ '''Age: '''15 '''Family: '''Alexander Reese (rich father), Whatever-Mom-Comes-Along, Malcolm Reese (uncle), Logan Reese (cousin). '''Friends: '''Lola Martinez, Chase Matthews, Michael Barrett. '''Enemies: '''Logan Reese, Zoey Brooks, Nicole Bristow. '''Relationships: '''James Garret (ex-boyfriend) '''Occupation(s): '''Writing, Acting, Singing, Sushi Chef in-training. '''Face Claim: '''Joanna Levesque. '''Portrayer: Songbird341 ' '''CLAIMED BY Catxcrazy Form 2 Name:Kimmi Weissbuch Gender:Female Age:14 Family: Dad-Lindsey Weissbuch Mother-Carla Weissbuch Friends:Lola Martinez,Zoey Brooks,Quinn,Logan,Chase,Micheal,Nicole Enemies:N/A Relationships:N/A Occupation(s):Artist in training Face Claim:Lulu Antariksa Portrayer: VideoVixen123 CLAIMED BY Catxcrazy Form #3 Image: Name: '''June Springs '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 '''Family: '''Maria Springs (Sister), Lenae Springs (Mother) '''Friends: '''Zoey Brooks, Nicole Bristow, Chase Matthews, Quinn Pensky, Michael Barrett, Lola Martinez, and Dana Cruz '''Enemies: '''Logan Reese '''Relationships: N/A Occupation(s): 'Student, Actress '''Face Claim: '''Mila Kunis '''Portrayer: Catxcrazy ' '''CLAIMED BY Songbird341 Form #4 Image: Name: 'Daniella 'Dani' Carter '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 '''Family: '''Cassidy Carter (sister), Luka Carter (father) '''Friends: '''Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky, Michael Barrett, Lola Martinez, and Dana Cruz '''Enemies: ' n/a '''Relationships: n/a Occupation(s): 'Student, Actress, Guitarist '''Face Claim: '''Shannon Woodward '''Portrayer: s0narsymph0n13sx ' '''CLAIMED BY Catxcrazy Form #5 Image: Name: Graceyn Mary Dobrev Gender: Female Age: 15 Family: Mark Dobrev (father), Caroline Dobrev (sister), Amy Dobrev (mother; deceased) Friends: Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez, Chase Matthews, Michael Barrett Enemies: Logan Reese Relationships: Matthew Pierce Occupation(s): Student Face Claim: Nina Dobrev Portrayer: SunriseHorseForever CLAIMED BY Catxcrazy Form #6 Image: Name: Dylan Marckus Klier Gender: Male Age: 16 Family: Kristian Klier (brother) Friends: Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, Nicole Bristow, Dana Cruz, Quinn Pensky, Chase Matthews, Logan Reese, Michael Barrett and James Garrett Enemies: n/a Relationships:'n/a '''Occupation(s):'Student 'Face Claim:'Andrew Garfield '''Portrayer:thisgal~ Form #7 Image: Name: '''Sophia Garcieo '''Gender: Female Age: 16 Family: Julia Garcieo (Mother),James Garcieo (Father) Friends: Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, Nicole Bristow, Dana Cruz, Quinn Pensky, Chase Matthews, Logan Reese. Enemies: N/A Relationships:'N/A '''Occupation(s):'Student 'Face Claim: '''Taylor Swift '''Portrayer: 'Usagi! Form #8 'Image: '>>>>>>>>>> '''Name: Hannah Rachelle Martinez Gender: Female Age: 16 ''' '''Family: Emily Ashbury (Mom), Jace Martinez (Dad), Emma Ashbury (Little Sister), Lola Martinez (Cousin) Friends: Zoey Brooks, Chase Matthews, Dana Cruz, Nicole Bristow, Logan Reese Enemies: None Relationship: N/A Occupaition(s): Student Face Claim: Troisan Bellarino Portrayer: michelle.j.smith Form #9 Image: -----> Name: ''' Kathleen Carlos '''Gender: Female Age: 15 Family: Joanna and Federick Carlos (Parents) & Austin Carlos (brother, 1 week older than her) Friends: Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, Nicole Bristow, Dana Cruz, Quinn Pensky, Chase Matthews, Logan Reese. Enemies: None Relationships: None 'Occupation(s):'Student 'Face Claim: ' Chloe Grace Moretz 'Portrayer: ' Sunny }} Category:Content